


her sharp tongue, my razor teeth

by compulsivepoetics



Category: Get Even (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dark, Developing Friendships, F/F, Feelings, Femslash, Girl Power, Intense, Justice, Missions, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Obsession, Passion, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Tension, Slight horror, Slow Burn, Temptation, Toxic Relationships, Vampire Cult, frenemies to lovers, tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsivepoetics/pseuds/compulsivepoetics
Summary: ❦How could she resist her now when she never could before?Especiallywhen she knows she'd taste so sweet?❦After the misfortune of being tortured and turned by some crazed vampire, Olivia Hayes finds herself in the same boat as three other girls who couldn't be more different. While forming an alliance to track down their tormentor and avenge their deaths, they also set their sights on their schoolmates reeking of bad deeds. It's also fun and games until Amber ends up on their hit list. The Amber who is the most popular mean girl in school. The Amber who is technically Olivia's best friend. The Amber who Olivia is almost positive she is falling for.
Relationships: Olivia Hayes/Amber (Get Even)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	her sharp tongue, my razor teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R :)

On her way over, she got lost in thought. She always gets lost in thought on her way to their meet-ups. Maybe it forced reality. Forced her to remember. Remember why they’re meeting. Remember how they know each other in the first place. It’s not like she didn’t think about it on a daily basis.

How could she not?

One horrible night that played on repeat in her dreams at night, stripped her of everything. Her innocence. Dignity. Her literal humanity-

‘Olivia.’

Her eyes fell on Margot Rivers in her large rimmed glasses, clutching her bag rather excitedly. She was always quite thrilled when they all met. Olivia suspects its because out of all of them, Margot was the only without friends, at least as far as she’s observed.

‘Where are the others?’ she inquired, feeling somewhat impatient. She could feel _those_ urges creeping up again. Crawling under her skin. She’d been able to hold it off for a while but the last few days were _agonizing_ , effecting her mood. She’s had to avoid her friends to be careful. Especially her best friend.

Margot’s smiled widened. ‘They should be arriving right about-’ The door to the rooftop opened with Bree Deringer coming through, followed shortly by Kitty Wei. ‘ _Now_.’

The blonde turned to her with an astonished look. ‘How did you-’ The girl pointed to her ear with a knowing smile that made Olivia want to face-palm. Enhanced-hearing, of course! She has that as well. They all do. ‘How do you control it?’ she asks as Bree and Kitty reach them, clearly curious about their conversation.

Margot shrugs as she begins to dig through her bag. ‘It’s not really about controlling it. More about embracing it.’ She pulls out flip phones, handing them each one. ‘Burner phones. We can keep track of each other better this way and speak more freely.’

Bree took it and tucked it into her bag. ‘This means we can toss those stupid code-names then, yeah?’

The girl looked taken back and slightly hurt, as she was the one who came up with the code-names. She was the one who came up with all of this. She was the one who found all of them, made them into… _what were they_? Olivia’s still trying to work that out. ‘Um, no. We still need the code-names. Burners are safe but they aren’t completely secure. We can’t have certain things getting out about us.’

Olivia inspected the phone. She never actually held or even seen one of these things in person before. Only in old shows and movies.

‘Right then.’ Kitty gripped her phone, whilst looking around expectantly. ‘So no updates on the bastard? Three weeks and we still have nothing!’

‘Investigations take time!’ Margot rushes out with imploring eyes. She always got panicky when any of them voice their frustrations with their progress, or doubted their mission.

‘But how much time?’ Olivia found herself throwing out. She usually wasn’t one to rock the boat during these things, too far in her head really. Plus, Margot was wicked smart, so naturally she felt safe to follow her. But the hunger was coming back ferociously and with it, irritation and restlessness. ‘Its not like we even know what we’re doing. We’re not detectives! All we’ve done is run in circles. What’s the point of any of it! Who’s to say that wanker is even here anymore? He’s probably off to the next city, for another group of girls-’

‘That!’ Margot screamed desperately. ‘We can’t let this happen to any more girls! That’s why we’re here right now. I don’t think any of us would wish what happened to us on our worst enemy.’ She breathed, eyes darting between them all. ‘We can’t let him do this to anyone else.’

‘Who’s to say he hasn’t already?’ Bree says. It wasn’t her usual snark. Her tone was somber. ‘You can’t possibly believe we were the first that he’s done this to.’

‘No. But I choose to believe that we can make sure we are the last. We have to do this together.’ She was more calm now. ‘Not just for revenge, but for those who can’t fight back themselves. God, I hate the bastard, but he did gives us the means to fight back. To get even.’

‘He turned into us to bloody monsters!’ Kitty says incredulously. ‘After torturing us for his sick-’ She stopped short when they all looked away. None of them were quite able to talk about the details of their torture yet, if ever. She sighed. ‘I just can’t imagine how you can see a silver-lining in this.’

Margot pushed her glasses up. ‘We’re super strong, stronger than the average _man_. We can hear whispered conversations from over thirty feet away. We have super speed-’

‘I do like that part.’ Muttered Kitty, looking down.

Bree glanced at her, then rolled her eyes with a snort. ‘Course you do. Real convenient for you,wouldn’t say?’

Kitty’s eyes cut to her sharply. ‘I don’t use it on the field! I’m not a cheater.’ She insisted firmly.

‘I never said cheater now, did I?’

‘I suppose we’re just going to forget the other parts then?’ the blonde said suddenly, visibly fidgeting, fingers twitching. It increased as they all stared at her with uneasy eyes, watching her movements. ‘The craving of blood? Wanting to kill every person you pass on the street for it. Even your own mother? F-feeling like your brain is trying to explode because everything is so intense. All your favorite foods making you want to vomit now. Unable to fucking control anything-’ Abruptly, her fangs ripped painfully through her gums, making her collapse to her knees, letting out a strangled gasp. Her breathing was heavy, her vision turning red.

“Olivia…’ Margot murmured, sinking down to her level with concerned eyes. ‘When’s the last time you fed?’

‘W-what?’ Olivia sputtered out, clutching her stomach unconsciously.

Kitty was now down with them. ‘She asked you when’s the last time you fed.’

‘I…’ she racked her brain, but all she could think about is the front desk secretary in the lobby of the building, and how strong her heart beat sounded as she passed. ‘I-I don’t know.’

‘You fucking idiot.’ Bree swore at her, above them. ‘Are you fucking mental? You’ve got a death wish, blondie?’

The blonde’s bloodshot eyes lifted to her. ‘I’m _already_ dead.’

‘So that’s it then, huh? You pissed you’ve kicked the bucket? Look around you!’ she hissed. ‘We’re _all_ dead! But you want to know the difference between us and you?’ She stepped closer.

‘Bree, stop it.’ Margot said, but she went ignored.

‘The difference is, _princess_ , is that while we go home to our crummy lives to deal with all this, you go back home to your perfect, popular girl life with your posh bitch friends and stupid parties to distract you from it all.’

‘Screw you!’ She gritted out past her fangs.

‘This is not helping, right now!’ Margot rummaged through her bag, puling out a metal canister, thrusting it towards her. ‘Drink this!’

Olivia reluctantly took it and brought it to her lips. They all silently breathed a sigh of relief when they heard her take the first swallow, even Bree.

‘We’ve been over this, Olivia. Whether we like it or not. We need blood to survive.’ Kitty said gently.

Olivia pulled the canister down, lips a bright ruby. ‘So we can be just like _him_?’

‘We are not like him.’ Margot interjected. ‘We do this because we have to. And we make sure no one innocent is getting hurt in the process. You can’t be reckless like this, Olivia…’ She hesitated, ‘that thing with your mom happened because you weren’t fed-’

‘I’m sorry, okay?’ Her curtain of blonde hair fell from her face as she looked up at them fully. ‘I really am. T-that was stupid. I’m sorry guys.’ She slowly rose, playing with her hands. ‘This thing hasn’t been as easy as for me as you all think.’

Margot reaches out to squeeze her arm with a reassuring smile. ‘We know. It hasn’t been easy for any of us. That’s why we need to stick together. No turning on each other.’ Her eyes cut pointedly to Bree, whom ams were crossed. She lifted a brow, before sighing heavily, turning to the blonde.

‘I’m sorry too…that wasn’t cool. I’m just frustrated that we haven’t found that scum. Shouldn’t have taken it out on you.’ Olivia nodded in acknowledgment, wincing when her fangs ascended back to the roof of her mouth.

‘Perhaps…we should call it?’ Kitty suggested, looking around at them. ‘Pick up again, same time next week?’

They were all about to agree when their personal cell phones began beeping and sounding off at the same time.

‘What the hell…?’ Bree says as she opens her phone.

Margot’s eyes widened. ‘Is that-’

‘Mika!’ Kitty exclaims, staring down at the half naked photo of one of her friends.

Olivia wiped her mouth with a raised brow, looking up at them. ‘I don’t understand. Why would she let Ronny send this to everyone? Kind of cheap.’

‘No. Mika would never do this. I’m calling her.’ Kitty quickly dialed her number, as the girls watched her step a couple of feet away. ‘Mika? What-’ ‘Hey, calm down, I can barely understand you.’ ‘Yeah I er saw it.’ She turned to see Olivia holding up her phone, showing her social media time-line. _It_ _’s everywhere_ , the blonde mouthed. Kitty shook her head. ‘Wait, what? You _didn_ _’t_ send the photo to him?’ The girls looked at each other. ‘Then how did he-’ ‘Jesus Christ.’ ‘Miks…why-’ ‘Are there more?’ Her eyes softened in sympathy. ‘Oh…Miks..’ ‘Just turn it all off. Log out, okay? I’ll swing by later. Okay. Miks, I’m so sorry.’ She hung up, staring at her phone for a moment before lifting her eyes to the girls, who were looking at her expectantly.

‘Guys, Ronny stole that picture out of her phone and sent it out without her consent.’ They all immediately frowned with alarmed expressions.

‘What’d you mean, he stole them?’ Olivia asks.

‘Miks said at that party last week…she was drunk and he took her phone. He texted the photos to himself.’

‘Wait, _photos_?’ Bree said, ‘as in plural?’ Kitty nodded. ‘God, I knew Ronny was a creep but this is major level sleaze. Who knows what he’s doing with those pictures.’

‘Are they really bad? The other photos?’ Margot asks carefully.

‘She didn’t say..’ Kitty look back down at her phone. ‘But I know Miks…and by the sound of her voice…they’ve got to be.’ She shook her head, looking up with determined eyes. ‘He can’t get away with this. We need to do something.’

Margot nodded in agreement whilst Olivia looked incredulous. ‘What can we do? This is not our fight.’

Bree looked at her. ‘I don’t know. We do have the means to do something.’

‘It doesn’t mean that we should.’ Olivia insisted, glancing at Kitty. ‘Look, no offense but this is kind of a personal matter. Your friend should sort it out herself. I dunno, report him to the headmaster.’

Kitty looked exasperated. ‘Sort it out herself? Olivia, she’s _terrified_. She’s not that girl. Its hard for her to even stand on her own when it comes to her own opinions. She can’t go up against this by herself. No one will believe her.’

There was a moment of silence between them.

‘I’m in.’ Margot says decidedly. ‘No girl should have to go through this.’

‘Yeah, me too.’ Bree muses. ‘Arseholes like Ronny go unchecked all the time. We need to put a stop to it.’ They all look at Olivia, whom is biting her lip.

‘So we’re just dealing with other people’s problems, then? The point of this team, group…whatever we are…is to find that sick bastard and make him pay.’

‘No one is giving up on that. We will find him and we will get our revenge.’ Margot says, walking up to her. ‘But wouldn’t it be worth it to help someone along the way? Someone who can’t help themselves? Put yourself in her shoes. Wouldn’t you wish for someone to help fix it, if they could?’

Olivia sighed, realizing Margot was right…as usual. She was being self-centered and insensitive. ‘Yeah…I would.’ She nodded her head. ‘I’m in, too.’

Bree glances around them with a sarcastic smile. ‘Is this the part where we all stack our hands on top of each others and yell out something particularly lame?’

Margot looked tempted but Kitty shook her head.

‘No. This is the part where we get to work.’

‘This lets do this. For Miks.’ Olivia says, standing taller with renewed energy. ‘Let’s get _even_.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Lots more on the way. This story follows vampire Olivia and definitely is a slowburn Olivia/Amber story but it does explore the other girls' life. We'll see how each of them are handling their vampirism in their own way. As well as how they plan to help Miks and others, to the point where they "officially" form DGM. Plus, Amber will be featured next chapter!
> 
> I'm really excited about fully fleshing out and developing Olivia/Amber in a (hopefully) satisfying way.
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
